Different Kind Of Love Story
by MusicLoveWriting
Summary: Regina Mills is running from the past. Emma Swan is hiding from an uncertain future. With high walls, what are the chances that the two of them could become each others solace? What are the chances of them saving each other? SwanQueen AU! Revamp and continuation of A Different Kind of Love Story!


**Hey everybody! If you were following this story under the title** ** _A Different Kind of Love Story_** **I posted a message letting you know that I was sorry, and that the story would be reposted! Well this is it! If you were not previously following the story I appreciate you stopping on by now! Welcome! I really appreciate any and all feedback, so let me know what you think and feel free to leave ideas! This is AU, just using our lovely characters!**

 **Minor trigger warning: non explicit car accident**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did SwanQueen would have been cannon from the first episode.**

Regina Mills sat up in bed gasping. Sweat poured down her face, whimpers exploding from her chest in gasps. Her room seemed to be swallowing her whole, the many pillows on the king-sized bed suffocating her. She shook her head before softly commanding herself to relax. A few inhales later and she was reasonably calmer, although the dark room didn't seem to be helping her.

She stood from the bed, walking over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. Regina forced upon herself composure. A panic attack was not needed right now. As usual, however, it was not so easy to calm herself. Her nightmare was always the same and always terrifying. Well, not a nightmare so much as a memory.

One she relived far too often.

 _Four Years Earlier_

"No!"

The cry split an otherwise tranquil evening, tumbling from the full red lips of a striking brunette.

"Please Daniel, just leave us alone!"

Her eyes were pleading but her spine remained straight. She refused to bend under his watchful gaze, nor under the weight of her beautiful baby boy. Little one year old Henry was perched on her hip, his face buried in his mother's neck. It was already late, past seven, and the boy was tired. Regina wanted nothing more than to get him home and tucked into bed. Her ex however was making it damn near impossible, and worse, was frightening her with talk of her worst nightmare. Him taking Henry.

"Regina, he is every bit my son too. I will gain custody of him, and that's why you're scared. You know I'll win."

The fact that he felt they should have this conversation in the darkening parking lot of the grocery store was infuriating. How dare he threaten to take their child! She took a deep breath, and cringed.

The man was intolerable. His breath smelled of alcohol and he leered at her. Daniel's eyes, which used to look at her with kindness, instead glared through the dusk at her. It seemed he wished to steal the child from her arms as he leaned towards her.

"You can have the house, the money, everything Daniel. But please don't try to take Henry." Her tone started soft and pleading, but as she spoke of his attempt to take her son, turned hard and cold. Wrapping her arms more firmly around her son she turned to get in her car.

Buckling Henry into his car seat, she ignored Daniel's stream of profanities behind her. After locking the boy's door, she closed it, and turned to face the man she had once vowed to always love.

"Daniel, you can't have him." She whispered the words softly, as if that would soften the blow, "You wouldn't care for him, give him the love he needs. I would know," she gestured between them before continuing, "and I need him."

Daniel shook his head in rage, his intoxicated mind unable to think of an appropriate response, and before he could the feisty brunette was pulling out of the lot. Desperate to catch up and demand she give him his son, he jumped in the car and tore out of the lot.

It was only a second. A bright light in Regina's rearview mirror. The sound of tearing, screeching metal. Daniel's name a silent scream on her lips. And she knew it would be a moment she always regret.

 _Present_

Regina looked herself over once before checking the time. 6:00am blinked back at her. Ugh, she thought, so much for sleeping in. Today was Sunday, Regina's one day off. She had been hoping to catch up on sleep after a long week filing paperwork at the office.

Being mayor of a small town was far more work than she had thought. But she preferred her life in the sleepy town far more than her previous one in Chicago. There she hadn't known anyone and didn't trust a single one, least of all her overbearing mother. Here she knew everyone, and trusted most of them.

Henry adored his kindergarten teacher, a pixie haired brunette named Mary Margaret Blanchard. Regina had a best friend in Katherine Nolan, a blonde sales associate with the tendency to sass everyone within a hundred yards. The best diner in town, and only if she was honest, was run by a tough and cut widow everyone called Granny. Regina had gone to her for advice many times. The best part of all though, she had escaped her old life. Her controlling mother, memories of Daniel, and her disappointing childhood.

At least she felt she had escaped it.

This nightmare unsettled her though, she had thought she moved past all that when she left Chicago. Stretching up on her tiptoes she let all her muscles extend, lifting her arms to the air and pointing her toes to the ground.

Regina got ready quickly. Showered, changed, and finished with makeup, she went to go wake her son. Henry would always be her sunshine and she knew one smile from him would chase away the last of the nightmare. Calm her too fast heartbeat. Her little prince would make everything better. She walked down the hall from her room, admiring the photos of Henry that hung along the walls. He was growing up so fast. As she reached the doorway she heard him moving around, talking quietly to himself.

As she opened the door a ball of five-year-old boy crashed into her. "MOOMMM!"

He reached his arms up and even though he was getting much too big to carry, she scooped him up with a whoop, smiling at his giggles.

"Good morning, Henry! How is my baby boy?" She asked the question every morning, and was waiting worriedly for the day he would scrunch up his nose at being called a baby. This morning though he just flung his arms around her, his face in her neck, and his little hands tangling in her short hair.

"I'm fine Momma." He said softly as he hugged her. She hugged him back, squeezing him close and enjoying the moment. She looked around the room, smiling brightly at the space theme he had insisted on when they moved in. He even had a full solar map mobile hanging from the ceiling. Henry was obsessed with rockets and hoped one day to be an astronaut.

"Come on baby, I've got to stop by the office this morning. Then maybe we can go to Granny's for breakfast?"

"YEAH!" Henry was already scrambling down from her arms and rushing to his closet, disappearing inside with a few excited squeaks. She smiled and leaned against the doorframe for a few minutes as she watched him scurry around getting ready. He pulled on jeans and a long sleeve shirt, even grabbing a sweatshirt to protect against the frigid air the fall mornings dragged in. She smiled as she took his hand and they walked down to the car together.

He was just growing up so fast.

A half hour later found them at Granny's Bed and Breakfast, really the only decent place to eat out in town. Henry loved their waffles. Regina placed him up on the barstool and sat next to him. She placed their orders with Granny, getting a soft smile from the tough older woman when Henry asked with a smile and said please.

"Good manners he's got Madame Mayor. A fine job." With that she swooped off to place their orders.

Regina smiled at Henry before pulling out the files she had picked up at the office. Her assistant, Sydney had insisted she take a look at the sparse job applications that had been filed. The town needed a new librarian and sheriff. She had a stack of applications for the library position, but she was already quite sure she was going to give the job to Belle French. Bookworm that she was, Regina could see no reason why the young woman couldn't have the job. Besides, the spacious library under the clock tower was too beautiful to close. There was only one application for sheriff however, and the name there made her shudder.

Neal Gold. Son of Robert Gold.

Hell would freeze over before she allowed a Gold to run the Storybrooke Police Department! But there were no other applicants and the deputy couldn't keep running the station himself. Heaving a sigh she allowed her head to drop into her hands and started rubbing at her temples.

Ruby came from the back, bringing Regina's fruit parfait and coffee while her other hand balanced a plate stacked with waffles for Henry.

Granny was actually Ruby's Granny. The old woman had raised Ruby from the day she was born. The small mischievous child had grown into a still mischievous adult. The willowy brunette was always great fun to be around though, and she adored Henry.

"Hey little man! How are you today?" Ruby smiled at him, tickling under his chin.

Giggling Henry smiled big, his cheeks reddened. "Great Miss Ruby!" He squeaked out before promptly devouring his waffles.

Sharing a smile the two brunette's continued on with their tasks.

At that moment the bell rang out announcing someone's entrance to the diner. Lifting her head Regina turned to look at the newcomer and froze. Standing in the doorway was a tall blonde with gorgeous blonde ringlets. They fell messy down her back, framing an angled, fair toned face. Her cheeks were flush from the chill fall air. But the most startling feature was the woman's deep emerald eyes, which swept over the small crowd of regulars. She seemed nervous for some reason, her eyes flickering rapidly to each person. Regina was noticing the way skinny jeans and a tight leather jacket molded themselves to the woman's frame, when the blonde's eyes locked with hers. Blushing, Regina averted her eyes.

Sauntering toward the bar, her momentary nerves seemingly forgotten, the newcomer's eyes never left Regina.

Granny bustled out of the back, and unaware of the moment, interrupted in her usual fashion.

"What never seen a human being before?" She barked to the crowd, before turning to the mysterious woman.

"What can I do for you?" The woman's eyes widened at her abruptness, but she answered politely.

"I was wondering if there was a room available?" She asked quietly, her voice carrying through the room of still silent patrons.

"Of course, child." and Granny scurried off to find a key to an open room. The blonde leaned against the bar mere inches from where Henry and her were seated. Henry for his part was staring at her with absolute awe, and Regina nearly giggled at his lovestruck expression.

Standing, Regina cleared her throat softly and extended her hand to the woman.

"Good Morning. I am Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke."

The woman shook her hand before replying and Regina noticed her skin was soft but her shake firm.

"Please to make your acquaintance, Madame Mayor," the blonde said with a slight smirk, "I'm Emma. Emma Swan."

Regina could tell that this particular woman had secrets all packaged up in sass. She was a challenge alright, but she had always loved a good challenge.

The mayor sent a smirk right back at her. "Welcome to Storybrooke, Miss Swan."


End file.
